Mega (Chile)
Megavisión 1990-1991 The first official logo of the channel consisted of three diagonal stripes of red, light green and light blue, on a rounded black rectangle simulating a television screen. The diagonal red and celestial were normal and the green diagonal was stylized in ray form, giving form to the letters united MV, acronym of Megavisión. Under it the word mark Megavision, occasionally red, with a mix of types: The letter e of Century Gothic typography. The letters g and a of typography SF Orson Casual Light. The letter s Bauhaus Thin typography. The letters M and V identical to the Avant Garde typography and the other letters in Century Gothic typography. 1991-1999 Mega19941999.png|Alternative logo This second corporate image consisted of the simple diagonal stripes of red, green and blue colors, but this time enclosed in a rounded rectangle bordered by gray simulating a television screen. Under it the word mark Megavision with the same typographies of the previous logo. From 1994 to January 1999 the screen is eliminated, leaving only the stripes and the word mark. During the time the Viña Festival was broadcast between 1994 and 1999, the logo consisted of a blue circle that in the middle of it the mega motto of Helvetica-Compressed typography, and under it the three fringes. 1999-2001 Mega 2001-2010 Logo Mega (Oct. 2001 - Ago. 2004).jpg|logo with slogan Logo Mega (2004 - 2006).jpg|Logo in squares 1283292902083 f.jpg|Logo in green rectangles Mega20062010.png|Logo in green rectangles without the slogan The third corporate image consisted of 3 parallelograms of red, green and blue, and under it the new motto 'MEGA' of gray color, being the letter M similarly square and the letter A without horizontal bar, similar to the Greek letter capital Λ . In October, the logo is redesigned, moving the parallelograms to the letter A and shrinking and since 2006, 3 semi-transparent rounded rectangles are added and the MEGA word becomes white. 2010-2013 The Mega with 20 Years in October 23th 2010, fourth corporate image shows the syllables ME and GA in multicolored style. 2013-2015 In August 25th 2013 The fifth corporate image of the channel consists of a rounded violet square, within it the syllables ME and GA. The motto shows a similarity to the 2001 logo with a letter G of two arrows that spin in a circle and the A without the horizontal bar. In addition its structure maintains the design of its predecessor. 2015-present 2015-1.png|Logo without the square logo mega 25 años.png|25th anniversary logo (2015) In November 17th 2015 The sixth and current image of the channel consists of two diagonals or reverse bars from left to right with a third opposite to them and cut in half forming an M, structurally formed in a slightly thick purple border. Below it, the Mega motto of the same color and in another typography and sometimes, is enclosed in a purple square with the white logo. Category:Chile Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Santiago de Chile Category:Mega (Chilean TV channel) Category:Television channels in Chile Category:1987 Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Holding Bethia Category:OTI Category:Discovery Communications